


不期而遇 / Coincidence

by Mytrix



Category: Saki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, Short & Sweet
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 15:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12015450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mytrix/pseuds/Mytrix
Summary: 游鱼入海，倦鸟归林。Everybody finds love, in the end.





	不期而遇 / Coincidence

浪迹天涯乃少年之梦想，不期而遇是长长的流放。1

．．·°．✿°

宫永咲在等待的时候意识到，尽管她与原村和的交往始于全国大赛清澄夺冠的那一天，但在那之前，已经早早就有了预兆和伏笔，直可以追溯到某年某月正午时分，自己在树下对过路少女那惊鸿一瞥。

宫永咲白日无事的时候也曾经想过，如果自己当初没有跟着小京走上山顶，推开麻将部活动室的那道门，后来的故事走向会有怎样的改变。此一想象最终以“无法想象”的空白画面告终。原村和听说此事后轻轻将双手搭在咲的肩上，说：“已经发生的事情，就没有第二种可能了。”

她听到有人喊她的名字，那一瞬间她突然生出一种没来由的自信——即使时间溯洄那惊鸿一瞥之前，她将经历的所有未来，都必定与远处另一个人的命运相联通，仿佛她们的相遇已由某种强运所保证，并早早在契约上签字画押。

她看着她走来，顾盼盈盈：“咲，久等了。”

她摇了摇头，牵起少女的手，笑着说：“没有……我们走吧。”

风从山下漫上来，没过她们的头顶。

．．·°．✿°

遇到宫永咲以前，原村和的人生主题是“迁徙”。

原村和是大人眼中典型的乖孩子，像春日梢头细碎的粉白色樱花，温柔可爱且合辙合韵。但更多的时候原村和觉得自己像一只鸟。她有一张地图，在每次迁徙前都摊开来在上面寻找下一个目的地，并把这些目的地在图上连成线，组成一条空间上、同时也是时间上的漫长轨迹。在阿知贺的某场年月不可考的谈话中，她曾经对高鸭稳乃说：非要说的话，我觉得我的故乡，应该是从一个地方到另一个地方的途中吧。

那些盘旋在奈良砖瓦间的白色鸟群，原村和曾经长久地观察过它们，每到越冬的季节就消失，来年再来的一群仿佛仍然是那一群——但并非如此，和在奈良的第二年就意识到了这一点：第二年春天来的白色鸟群并非去年走的那一群。

她比一般孩子更早地懂得了离别。这点与阿知贺的宝牌少女松实玄有共通之处，不同的在于，松实玄饱尝留在原地等待的煎熬，而原村和更多地体验着一去不返的飘萍浪迹。从奈良到长野，她开始理解，并不是所有的期待都能以团圆结尾，而真诚的约定也未必总有始有终。原村和开始习惯，虽然做不到海内存知己，但总归是认了他乡作故乡。

在过去很久后，原村和再次回头想起和宫永咲的第一个约定，浮上心头的第一种情绪是惊讶，惊讶于自己在故事的最初即表现出的与习惯相悖的另一面。就像是一年前帮优希补考时恰逢暴雨，宫永咲无意点破她追出去时的急切，全然不顾漫天轰炸的落雷。在习惯了被迫放弃许多以后，原村和很久没有产生如此强烈的“想挽留什么”的冲动了。深夜，在网上数次尝试打出“±0”失败后，她倒在床上突然沮丧起来，生出一种渴望超越对手却又洞悉自己的弱小的复杂情绪。

那天晚上原村和做了一个梦。她单纯地行走，穿过茂密的树林与草木疯长的荒地，山路崎岖而狭窄，高处的绿色遮天蔽日地堵断了阳光的前路，除了蝉鸣与风穿过树梢打出的呼哨，别无异响。接着，开始有水流顺着叶片的脉络打在她的脸颊上。原村和意识到在她目力所不及的高空，一场雨正悄然无声地降落下来，空气中漫散着的泥土的腥味，一如下昼时节在她脸颊上肆意蔓延的，混合了雨水的，眼泪的味道。

她终于走出树林，站在一片饱尝甘霖的草野湖泊之上。她忽然意识到这是长路尽头，山岭之上。

宫永咲。雨水冰凉的温度还留在脸颊上，她极目远眺，一遍遍在心底呼唤这个名字，声音虔诚而空茫。

．．·°．✿°

让生活过得“充实”是人生的应有之义，于是仪式与仪式所创造的意义便成为不可少的标杆，总结着每一个时期的主题。夏祭对于宫永咲与原村和来说即是如此。这是全国大赛清澄夺冠后的第一个夏天，也是两人正式交往后的第一个夏祭。

有些事情不去做就没有实感，比如跟着另一个人的身影在喧嚣市井中穿行，人间烟火的气息在夜色中融融泄泄，摊位林立，熙来攘往，但视线的焦点却越过所有，只停留在一个人身上。

“咲？”再回神的时候，原村和已经站到自己面前。

意识到自己在行走中竟耽溺于思索，咲的脸颊不由地红了几分，只是在橘红色温暖的光芒笼罩下，饶是原村和也没有察觉。她的视线循着光线向下，很快找到了光的来源。

“哎？灯笼？”还是两个。宫永咲看着灯上呆萌的企鹅图案一下笑了出来。原村和递给她其中一个，握着咲的手把两个灯笼凑到一起。

“上面的企鹅是一对。”原村和侧过头，认真地看着笑容温柔的咲，突然说，“去年的这个时候……也是咲同学在我身边呢。”

宫永咲微微愣了一下，无数回忆纷纷扬扬地在脑内回旋，宛如时令到来之际翩翩而起的蝶群。她想起原村和摔倒的小插曲，想起那个阴差阳错的拥抱与属于另一个人的体温，想起烟火之下，两只手相互交握之时温软的触感。她反握住和的手，郑重而轻柔地将它们十指交叠。两个人的体温在贴合的手心里微微凝聚成汗。

原村和听见了一句话，然后她嘴角勾出一个幸福的笑，看着宫永咲的眼睛像是看着遥遥的后半生。

她听见咲说：“和，今后也请，一直和我在一起。”

．．·°．✿°

全国大赛团体决赛那日，清澄打得很苦，饶是能在脑中将牌桌网络化的原村和也感到了焦灼的压力。大将战后尘埃落定，原村和起身奔向赛场，速度快得像一支离弦的箭，身负着正中目标的重大使命。而她的目标云淡风轻，带着一贯盈盈的笑意对她说：“一会儿采访结束后，我有话想对和说。”

原村和怔然地看着她，不明所以地点了点头。宫永咲笑容灿烂，眼神却认真严肃。那一刻原村和竟然有点怕了。但之后咲的话又让她重新放下心来。

咲说：“和，我们是冠军啊。”

原村和张了张嘴想说句什么，旁边突然冲出一个身影一把将宫永咲揽住，冲击力撞得咲踉跄了几步，险些跌向地面。

“优希……”

“小咲干得漂亮叽！”

原村和回头，清澄麻将部的其他人都跟了过来，每个人脸上都洋溢着刚刚夺冠的兴奋和快乐。她被这气氛感染，心中早早蔓延开的欢欣此刻也在嘴角展露无遗。原村和回头看向宫永咲，后者向她眨了眨眼，像是传递某种心电感应的信号。

等待采访结束的那段时间和开始患得患失，她隐隐有些预感，却说不清楚自己是希望这预感成真还是落败。长于数据的原村和自认是个理性的人，奈何再理性的人也有不可告人的隐秘心事，何况正值少女年纪。与过早的发育相适配，原村和更早地明白了数次与宫永咲相处时心跳加速的真正意义。可也正因为如此，和决定永远不告诉咲这个真相，这份有情的秘密像是蛰伏在春日安静的土地之下的种子，随着年月的增长在她心里抽条、生青，长得繁茂而盛大。

她是惯于漂泊的白色鸟，红尘浪迹，颠沛流离，他乡故乡都不是她的归巢。因而她甘愿栖于白梦，任由落根发芽的情感生长，却也将这片雨林牢牢地禁锢在身躯的界限以内，无涉他人他事，希望有朝一日临行饯别，她能坦荡地面对这份怀恋，不需歉然。

可是，世事难料。

宫永咲下定这个决心其实没有多难，几乎就在她意识到这件事的同时。副将战结束后，在赛场外的走廊上，和看得出来咲有点紧张，大概是因为场上的对手里有白糸台的缘故。但最终她还是选择不去说宫永照相关的话题，而是嘱咐说：“阿知贺的稳乃是我在奈良时候认识的朋友，很厉害，咲你要注意。”

咲点头，想起之前天江衣的描述，心里更慎重了一些。

“但是，”原村和话锋一转，举起右手伸向宫永咲，“我认为，咲同学更强。”

咲略微惊讶地看着和，随即展露一笑，伸手勾住她的小指。

“咲同学，我们之前约定过的吧？现在我想和你再做一个补充约定。”原村和带着笑容，一字一顿地说，“以胜利为目的全力以赴，然后，带我们走向冠军吧，咲。”

“我明白了。”宫永咲低头，深吸了一口气，换上最自信的状态与原村和击掌，“交给我吧！”

“一路走好。”

走进赛场的那一刻，宫永咲回头，看着和消失在转角处。恍惚间，她仿佛看见和的身后展开了巨大的白色羽翼，翩若惊鸿。

．．·°．✿°

采访结束后宫永咲再次迷了路，回到控制室后又被队友们按着又是合照又是庆祝，加上颁奖典礼诸多事宜，等她有机会与原村和独处，已是回到清澄高校的时候了。咲带着和一路无话地走到无人的校道上，在桥边某一棵大树前站定。和立刻就反应了过来，这是她们第一次擦肩而过时，咲背靠着读书的那棵树。

原村和的心里突然升腾起一种紧张感，像是孤身一人，站在吊桥之上。

“……抱歉，本来说好的采访结束后就跟你说，结果拖到现在。”

那是黄昏时分，山林草木拖着长长的影子，暧暧的暮色里原村和不能准确地依靠表情捕捉宫永咲的情绪，甚至连她的声音都混了晚风的音色。

“第一次见到和，就是在这里……当时我就在想，这个女孩子好漂亮啊。”

“说实话我是没想到之后还能再见到你，甚至成为朋友……我很开心。”

原村和想说点什么，却被宫永咲用一个手势轻轻打断。于是她明白这不再是一次闲谈，而是少女的自陈，一桩她懂得却不敢去行使的庄严权力。

“我那是是真的很讨厌麻将。但是……跟和打过一局后忽然觉得，其实感觉也还不错。”

“如果没有和的话，就不会有后面的故事了吧，每次想到这一点，就会又觉得后怕，又觉得‘真是太好了’。”

听着咲温柔却笃定的话语，和想起了初次对局的那个雨天，宫永咲从地上捡起伞走后，从天而落的雨水肆无忌惮地打湿她的全身，冷意丝丝缕缕地浸入骨髓，最开始那个莽撞的拥抱带来的温度在大雨的冲刷下迅速地消失殆尽。那时她以为这是一个句号，残酷无情地钉在一段插曲剧情的末尾，未曾想那是一个美丽故事的序幕。

“今天，副将战一开始我就紧张起来了，一边担心场上的情况，一边想着接下来要怎么跟姐姐的学校对战——甚至一度觉得，可能赢不了了。”

“但是登场前，和跟我约定了。说来有点奇怪，拉勾了以后，我突然就没有那么紧张了。”

她是全中大赛的冠军，经此一役本该心有不甘，事实上也的确如此，但在不甘之上，原村和却理解了一些更不一样的东西。约定好一起去全国大赛的那天，她从宫永咲的眼中，看到了天空之外的天空，澄澈而高远，仿佛可以无牵无挂地翱翔。

“然后，比赛中我明白了一件事情：如果只是原地踏步的话是不行的，只有自己做了决定，事情才会起变化。”

“最后一局，自摸岭上开花的时候……我看到了与平时不一样的画面。穿过草野与荆棘丛，岭上开着满山遍野的花，还有，天空里缓缓飘扬而下的，雪白的羽毛。”

“那个时候我下定了决心。”

那只白色的鸟飞过山川与河流，村庄与城市，雨夜与晴空。不知疲倦、无畏无惧地在生命中迁徙跋涉。

终于她来到这片积雨的森林。

她说得庄严而虔诚，嘴角却带着笑：“和，我喜欢你，我想和你在一起。”

原村和一下睁大了眼睛。在某一时刻她甚至怀疑这是不是一场白日梦，天边的火烧云惹得她双颊绯红，心跳快得已经无法数拍。从心底翻涌而上的某些情绪让她如鲠在喉，险些让泪水夺眶而出。她竭尽全力收拾好那些破壁而出的有情树的枝条，唯一的回应却颤抖得宛如呜咽：“……我也是。”

宫永咲松了一口气，轻轻地牵起和的双手，将少女揽入怀中。

“那就太好了。”

白色鸟终于冲破层层雨云，她的羽毛湿透，精疲力竭，最后她看见云层之上的山岭，那里天高风远，水草丰美，终年开花，一如她梦中虚无的故乡。

有人对她说：请在这里降落。

．．·°．✿°

宫永咲找了一会儿人才反应过来：自己好像又迷路了。

不但迷路了还把对象跟丢了。

而且出门没带手机。

计算着烟火大会的时间，宫永咲在内心把自己吐槽了一遍又一遍，提着灯笼站在原地不知所措。她放弃般地看着灯上卖萌的企鹅，像是在向企鹅求助一般喃喃问道：“该怎么办才好……”

企鹅自顾自地卖萌，并不理会这位新主人的苦恼。宫永咲像被遗弃于巷陌的流浪者漫无目的地游走，她观察着每一个擦肩而过的人们的表情，希望从流窜的人群中找到一点提示。凭着过人的迷路经验，咲意识到人群正在不约而同地向同一个地方缓缓涌动，带着无所事事的悠闲与期待，向着代代相传的经验中，能看到最美的烟花的地方。

于是咲顺从地跟随人潮的指引，拨开温暖斑斓的光与喧嚣，向前走，像一尾随波游入海洋的鱼。

仿佛笃定了顺流而下，一定能到达她想去的地方。

倘若有谁，人生的前十五年都在长野这样的山间长大，那她一定熟稔这里晚风的曲调，星光的暗语和人们的心事，也顺理成章地，足以学会孤单而善良的爱。她急切地穿越人群，集中所有注意力地寻找一个与她的生命相印合的人，时有跌倒，也坚韧不拔。

接着在人潮中，她看见那个熟悉的背影。

周遭的景色瞬间被赋予意义般地生动起来。咲欲出声呼喊，对方却心有灵犀地回眸远望，目光交汇的片刻咲读出和眼中惊讶的欣喜。她隔着人潮，看着灯火暖色的光将少女轻轻笼罩，亭亭而立，风致嫣然。此时，夏祭的第一朵烟花正在她们头顶炸开。

于是她向着风来的方向奔跑起来，身侧，流动的光阴呼啸而过。

．．·°．✿°

我们叫作开始的往往就是结束，而宣告结束也就是着手开始。  
终点是我们出发的地方。2

二零一七年八月二十七日至二十九日

献给介甫君

* * *

  1. 邵燕祥《从远方归来》  ↩

  2. T.S.艾略特  ↩




* * *

**善良的爱与温柔的降落：《不期而遇》创作谈**

其实我不太习惯写创作谈这类东西，因为这几年发布的同人要么是赶时兴的急就章，没什么感想好谈的；要么是在自己手里反复过了五遍以上的成熟篇章，中间不管是时间还是版本都更易数次，心路历程太长，不好总结。

从起笔写这篇文的第一个版本，正好过去四天，代表一方面我对这篇《不期而遇》有一些想法，另一方面也不至于因为拖得太久而使这些想法发生太大的变化，值得单独开一篇文章来写一写，聊作纪念。

写这篇文章的起因很简单，二十六日晚上的时候单曲循环听[以冬的《清欢年岁》](http://music.163.com/song/500885418/?userid=87845605)，到那一句“见你提灯立人潮”的时候觉得这个场景非常美好，遂点开QQ敲了敲姐夫。

> 良：……好想写个以“见你提灯立人潮”的画面结尾的文  
>  良：这个画面好美啊_(:з」∠)_  
>  介甫：写啊  
>  介甫：龙怜怎么样www  
>  良：其实我觉得咲和比较适合这一幕  
>  ~~我没有告诉姐夫的是我觉得龙怜更适合那句“生盟换死契”。~~  
>  良：你看，啥啥祭典的时候，两边花灯高悬，人潮如涌，迷路的Saki终于找到Nodoka，隔着茫茫人海还没喊出Nodoka的名字，对方却跟有预感一样回眸而望，温柔的光芒笼罩在少女的身上……  
>  良：(◎｀・ω・´)人(´・ω・｀*)  
>  良：这个时候刚好炸个烟花就完美啦(◎｀・ω・´)人(´・ω・｀*)  
>  介甫：写啊！！！！  
>  介甫：倒是写啊！！！

虽然我知道姐夫撺掇我“倒是写啊”是因为笃定我不会写的（毕竟我们这群人的传统就是脑洞不填呢……），但是人生总要有点意外才好玩嘛……何况我真的很想写个天麻的同人只是一直没有想法，难得有个想法要好好把握啊。虽然两分钟后我还是想不出更多的内容，于是直接跟姐夫说了“可是没有前文我写不出”。

毕竟过去两三年我在写剧情啊……结果姐夫反应超级迅速。

> 良：你要给我一个前文情节我就写出来！！  
>  介甫： **团体赛夺冠，告白，交往**  
>  介甫： **交往第一年夏日祭典**  
>  良：………………好快……  
>  良：行！我写了！  
>  介甫：好！！！  
>  介甫：（抱住大腿）

所以其实行文的脉络并不是我的，我一开始只当自己尝试写写命题作文了。结果真到写的时候才发现，这个题目真是巨难……几乎正中这两年我在写作上的所有短板：词汇量低、画面感差、短篇结构弱。最重要的是，我答应了姐夫以后才想起来：我日，上次我写这种文艺小清新谈恋爱的类型，已经是至少四年前的事情了！这两年更是把老本都丢光了。

审题不认真、高估自己水平的后果就是，我敲完各种违和的第一稿后深感“这种白头宫女语气的文怎么看都不适合拿来写小姑娘谈恋爱”，一键粉碎。

那天晚上失魂落魄的老阿姨良二半夜爬起来摸去家里书房找我高中的时候读过的书，最终抱着一本《梦游书》一本《务虚笔记》回了自己房间。瘫在床上回想天麻的剧情，翻出平板把本篇第一话又过了一遍，尝试找回一点可能已经被我丢到脑子里哪个角落积灰的少女情怀——然后顺理成章地想起了高中读诗和散文的日子……虽然说出来也没人信但我还是当过一两年文学社社长的。

直到读到简媜的《梦游书》的时候我才有点找到那种情绪：

> 有人活着，为了考古上辈子的一个梦；有人不断在梦簿记下流水账。我都算，却常常从现实游走出去；虽然很努力找一块恋情的双面胶黏了双脚，发现连脚下的土地也跟着游走了。  
>  所以，已在现实扎营的你，不要怀着多余的歉疚鼓励我找新布告栏，还想叫人用图钉把我钉牢——在你的布告栏已贴满，又无法撕去旧海报的困窘下。让现实的归现实，梦游归梦游。生命不止存在单一世界，梦游者不读现实宪法。  
>  我必须写下一些东西给你，若你忽然想见我，手边有一叠梦游指南。

少女情怀啊，至少以我个人经验而言，充满了动荡不安的思虑和层次复杂的感情，热闹又孤单，奋不顾身的同时又柔软而矜持；既有浪迹天涯的豪情，也有由此而来的颠沛流离的不安定感。

由此想及出现在文章开头的那句诗：浪迹天涯乃少年之梦想，不期而遇是长长的流放。有意思的是这首诗的题目叫“从远方归来”。

Saki和Nodoka之间的感觉，我觉得大概可以算是我眼中的一个代表：两个孤单而美好的灵魂，在最好的时节不期而遇。

我很喜欢“不期而遇”这个词。中学时候语文老师说“期”的意思就是“约定”，没有约定就相遇了，充满了意外和偶然，像对规规矩矩的生活轨道的叛离。最重要的是，这个词在我眼中总是隐含了一种美好的期待：它不说明遇见后的故事，但总让人觉得“一定是一个美丽的故事”。

所以这个故事也是一个温柔美好的故事，因为我就是怀着这样的心情去写的嘛。

写到中途的时候我问姐夫：你觉得要告白的话谁先告白。姐夫说他觉得应该是Nodoka先告白，我想了一会儿，还是觉得如果告白的话应该是Saki先说。虽然我也同意Saki应该比Nodoka更迟意识到自己的感情，但我自己的观点的话，Nodoka就算知道两情相悦，也未必会说。

Nodoka其实是一个不安定感特别强的女孩子，我是指在遇到Saki之前。容易受别人的情绪影响，两到三年换一个地方重建新的人际关系。其实从阿知贺相关的情节来看我觉得Nodoka对一段稳定的亲密关系——友情也好爱情也好——的期待值比较低。印象最深刻的就是准决赛Toki拿命打照姐以后进医院，Nodoka在会场偶遇阿知贺女子，分别之后Nodoka抑制不住情绪的颤抖，看得我挺感慨的。

回想一下就觉得最开始Nodoka暴雨夜追Saki那段真是真情流露（非CP意义上），那种拼命想留住什么的情绪想压都压不住。

诚然，期待值不高的话就更不会失望；但另一面来看，也就意味着人在生活中的选择趋于稳定。如果对现在的状况已经比较满意，就不倾向于打破现状。

这是我觉得Nodoka不会先告白的想法。告白这种事情，在一段关系中总归是冒险的举动。

但是Saki不太一样，虽然Saki也有走不出来的事情（照姐），但相对来说人生态度上比较洒脱（？），不囿于之前的经验，决定了就去做。参加麻将部是这样，打个人战的时候是这样，反正就是，理解别人的想法，但更坚定自己的选择。

不过促成选择的因素经常是Nodoka呢，CP粉看来很RIO了！

Saki有一种传说中温柔和强大。她的爱天然地带着一种善良的气质，所谓“爱是隐忍，兼有慈恩”，Nodoka为数不多几次索取别人的感情回应（主要是那个全力以赴不放水的约定），Saki的回答在我看来都非常认真。认真即是对这段关系的珍重，不言语但是足够动人，跟Saki必杀技的风格一脉相承。岭上开花嘛，本来字面意义就是很美丽的画面，有水清风止的静好的感觉，一如Nodoka寻找的那个“此心安处”。

此心安处是故乡。

感谢姐夫，在我犹豫不决的时候姐夫说“按你的想法来吧。”于是我决定还是按照自己的想法来写告白。

告白那段我写得相当行云流水心潮澎湃，直接体现我上面这一堆乱七八糟的小论文，Nodoka在经历物理上与心灵上的颠沛流离以后终于找到降落之地；而Saki迷茫动摇的时候，也有人在她背后推她一把，或者是像最后一幕那样，在终点向她伸出手。

特别不好意思地说，我敲完“请在这里降落。”的最后一个标点后，自己有泪水忍不住夺眶而出，手都有点抖，去洗了两把脸才冷静下来。

这样两个人可以彼此相爱，可以称得上是比童话都要美好的事情了。

最后文章BGM也选了敲键盘的时候单曲循环的那首《月光迟暮之夜》。第一次听到这个曲子是因为《潜伏之赤途》，写的时候换了几首BGM找感觉，最后轮换到了它，因为那种月光缓缓降落而下的，安静温柔的感觉。

文章写得痛并快乐。痛是因为短短五千多字几乎掏空了我所有用来描述美好的词汇量，平均五分钟要百度一下“××的近义词”“××××是什么意思”“用来描述×××××××的词语”……幸好写文不需要直播，不然就真的太尴尬了，吃了文盲的血亏。姐夫这两天每天听我抱怨“写文好难啊！”可能都听得耳朵起茧子了。中间还伴随着我家连续两次因进户线接触不好而独户停电这种让人生无可恋的事情，以及我去拔智齿的乱七八糟的杂事。

快乐是因为，已经很久没有写过这种纯粹的温暖动人的故事了，似乎让我找回了一点点以前的诗性和灵气。咲和这对真的让我觉得，她们能够在一起，真是太好了。

话说我这个跟正文一般长的文后唠嗑还真是不像话啊……

最后，感谢姐夫的天麻安利，以及他用寥寥几个词语带来的这个故事。

虽然能感觉到这五千字还是有明显的硬伤，但是我觉得初稿而言，我尽全力了。

能完成它，我很开心。

下一个故事见。

矩阵良

二零一七年八月三十日


End file.
